Bathing in Red
Bathing in Red is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixty-first case of the game. It is the seventh case of Berrini and the first case in Wandering Woods. Plot After the events of the last case, the team arrived in Wandering Woods to help out with the recent natural disasters that tarnished the district. Soon Astrid and the player decided to check out a science club after they heard about Wilford Nobel, a famous scientist. They headed to the scientist's house only to find his boiled cadaver in the bathtub. They went to work on the clues and questioned German scientist Hans Schmidt, the victim's sister Linnea Nobel and young lady Molly Hogs. Later on, the team were recapping over the investigation when a police officer came in saying that a bakery was on fire. The team headed to the burning bakery and soon talked to bakery owner Jamie Littlewood who claimed that he saw someone running away into the underground, the duo followed this lead and found out that a hidden room was built under the city. They then found clues to question Liam Wonka. After getting more information, they were interrupted by Edward who claimed that he found some information on Hans Schmidt that they would want to hear. After Edward told them, they questioned Hans about how the victim took Hans's work as his own. Afterwards, they went and searched the grand hearing hall once again to find leads and interrogate suspects. They then got word that people were raiding the underground room to take photos. In the end, they arrested Jamie Littlewood for the murder of Wilford Nobel. He denied the police's findings at first but then he admitted to the murder. He confirmed that he murdered Wilford because the victim tried to blackmail him with his family's life if he didn't burn down his bakery for a "group" that needed it for animal testing. He then cried and admitted that he snapped at Wilford when the victim murdered Jamie's son after he burned his bakery down. Jamie then went to his bedroom where he was about to have a bath and knocked him out. He then dumped Wilford into the bathtub and made sure to add some hot coals to the bath the victim had set and watched him boil while alive. Disgusted, Astrid sent him to trial where Judge Marrakchi scolded Jamie that murder wasn't allowed regardless of blackmail and murder. As she still felt sorry for him, she then sentenced Jamie Littlewood to 20 years in prison. After the team arrested Jamie Littlewood, the detectives chose to look into the claims of the group that Jamie mentioned. They went to the grand hearing room and found a court order for animals, they looked into it and found out that someone called Ronald Wisdom has been looking into a group that wanted animals for something. They brought him in and questioned him about what he found. He was a bit scared to share any information but he told the team to look inside Wilford’s home again. They did so and found some plans, which they sent to Jordan and later learned that it was for animal cages. When they heard this, they informed the chief, who told the team to wait to get any more information as there wasn't any proof that it was real. They also got word that Liam Wonka wanted help with something. So they went to see Liam, who said that he lost a very important possession. Liam told them what it was and they had a look at the underground room, where they found a golden locket and returned to a thankful Liam. Later on, the team recapped over the case’s events, including the worrying development about animal cages being used for something. Soon the team swore to keep an eye out for the animal trafficking before it was too late. Summary Victim *'Wilford Nobel' (found boiled alive inside a bathtub) Murder Weapon *'Boiling' Killer *'Jamie Littlewood' Suspects Profile *This suspect reads The Jungle Book *This suspect owns a cat *This suspect knows how to cook Appearance *This suspect wears blue Profile *This suspect reads The Jungle Book *This suspect owns a cat *This suspect knows how to cook Appearance *This suspect wears blue Profile *This suspect reads The Jungle Book *This suspect owns a cat *This suspect knows how to cook Profile *This suspect reads The Jungle Book *This suspect owns a cat *This suspect knows how to cook Appearance *This suspect wears blue Profile *This suspect reads The Jungle Book *This suspect owns a cat *This suspect knows how to cook Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer reads The Jungle Book. *The killer owns a cat. *The killer knows how to cook. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears blue. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Wilford's Bedroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Badge, Faded Folder) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Science Project; New Suspect: Hans Schmidt) *Inform Hans Schmidt about the victim's death. *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Badge Restored; New Crime Scene: Grand Hearing Hall) *Investigate Grand Hearing Hall. (Clues: Photo of Woman, Locked Safe, Victim's Phone) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Texts to Sister; New Suspect: Linnea Nobel) *Tell Linnea Nobel about her brother's death. *Examine Photo of Woman. (Result: Molly Hogs Identified; New Suspect: Molly Hogs) *Ask Molly Hogs about how she knew the victim. *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Bloody Tap) *Analyze Bloody Tap. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a cat) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Boiling; Attribute: The killer reads The Jungle Book) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Jamie Littlewood about what happened with his burning bakery. (Attribute: Jamie owns a cat) *Investigate Hidden Underground Room. (Clues: Locked Briefcase, Bloodstained Towel) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Contents) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: Chocolate Notes; New Suspect: Liam Wonka) *Ask Liam Wonka about the hidden underground room. (Attribute: Liam reads The Jungle Book) *Examine Bloodstained Towel. (Result: Flaky Bits) *Analyze Flaky Bits. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to cook; New Crime Scene: Victim's Lab Desk) *Investigate Victim's Lab Desk. (Result: Victim's Tablet, Torn Paper) *Examine Victim's Tablet. (Result: Tablet Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Tablet. (12:00:00) *Confront Linnea about her rivalry with the victim. (Attribute: Linnea reads The Jungle Book, knows how to cook and owns a cat) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Court Order) *Examine Accuser's Name. (Result: Molly Hogs) *Confront Molly about her disfigurement thanks to the victim. (Attribute: Molly reads The Jungle Book, knows how to cook and owns a cat) *Attributes: Liam knows how to cook, Jamie knows how to cook. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Hans about lying about the victim's true intents of stealing his original work. (Attribute: Hans reads The Jungle Book, knows how to cook and owns a cat; New Crime Scene: Hearing Hall Seats) *Investigate Hearing Hall Seats. (Clues: Stained Sign, Torn Pieces) *Examine Stained Sign. (Result: Brown Substance) *Examine Brown Substance. (Result: Chocolate) *Confront Liam about his sign on hating the victim. (Attribute: Liam owns a cat) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Horrifying Art) *Analyze Horrifying Art. (09:00:00) *Confront Jamie about his gruesome art about the victim. (Attribute: Jamie reads The Jungle Book) *Investigate Underground Pillars. (Clues: The Jungle BookBook, Thermometer) *Examine Torn Book. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Thermometer. (Result: Damaged Fibers) *Analyze Damaged Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Wandering with the Sins (1/6). (No stars) Wandering with the Sins (1/6) *Investigate Grand Hearing Hall. (Clue: Locked Suggestion Box) *Examine Locked Suggestion Box. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Court Order) *Analyze Court Order. (09:00:00) *Ask Ronald Wisdom about the court order with the animal request. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Wilford's Bedroom. (Clue: Locked Cryptex) *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Result: Faded Blueprints) *Examine Faded Blueprints. (Result: Faded Blueprints Revealed) *Analyze Blueprints. (03:00:00) *Inform Chief Crosby about the court order and blueprints on animal cages. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Liam Wonka wants. *Investigate Hidden Underground Room. (Clue: Pile of Papers) *Examine Pile of Papers. (Result: Liam's Pendant) *Return the locket to Liam Wonka. (Reward: Scratched Face) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Wandering Woods